Conventionally, there has been known a power storage device (power source device, battery device) that includes a housing, a battery disposed in the housing, and a cooling device cooling the battery and the like by applying cooling air to the battery.
When this kind of battery device is mounted on and used in a vehicle, there is required a high-robustness cooling structure for efficiently releasing heat generated by repeated electrical charging and discharging to cool the battery. Moreover, when outside air is used as a cooling medium, electrical parts including a battery, wiring, and the like preferably form the battery device so as to avoid contact with dust, moisture, and the like as much as possible.